Linde
Not to be confused with Genealogy of the Holy War character, Linda. Linde (リンダ, Rinda, Rinda in the Japanese version and Linda in some of the fan translations) is a playable mage from the Akaneia Series. Profile Linde is the daughter of Miloah, one of Gotoh's best students along with Gharnef, thus enabling her to use the powerful Aura spell. She is targeted by Gharnef's men, so she disguised herself as a boy, but in turn, she is captured and brought to a slave market. Marth freed her and Linde decides to join him to fight and avenge her murdered father. She later moves to Pales and becomes Nyna's apprentice and most trusted individual. When Hardin fell into madness, Nyna entrusted the Fire Emblem to Linde and she joins up with Marth and helps him out. She later returns to Pales, and seems to have found an idol, in which her ending hints that she tries to make herself more beautiful, possibly for the said idol. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |0% |70% |60% |80% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |40% |20% |70% |60% |80% |70% |10% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Mage= |40% |0% |50% |40% |35% |60% |0% |15% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |40% |0% |40% |40% |40% |60% |0% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake Supported by *Marth *Merric ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Mage= |40% |0% |40% |80% |70% |80% |5% |15% |} |-|Sage= |40% |0% |30% |80% |75% |80% |5% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Merric *Nyna ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Overall In ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes, Linde is very difficult to train, because she joins so late in the game. Her stats make her a pretty good magic unit in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Book 1 of Mystery of The Emblem, but in Shadow Dragon, Linde's stats are not as balanced as others, but she can become a very powerful unit. She can use Aura, which boosts her usefulness. But, like Merric, Linde has low defense in all versions of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, and should work with archers, snipers, or some sort of guard. Her problem with HP can be solved with a Seraph Robe. If trained well, and stat-boosted in the right stats, she will make a good unit. In Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, Linde joins very early unlike last time in Chapter 11 of the last game (Chapter 9 of Book 1).She joins early at the beginning of Chapter 3 of Book 2, giving her a better opportunity to get trained. Linde still has low defense, but her high speed and luck compensates that fatal flaw, however, Mystery of The Emblem only has stat caps of 20 unlike its remake. It is wise to use starsphere shards to boost her growth rates in defense or have her attack from behind your other units. Overall, she is a good unit that might be worth considering. Ending Shadow Dragon Miloah’s Child Linde entered Princess Nyna’s protection and became a lady at court. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Light Sage "Linde worked in the palace's magic academy. Perhaps she found love, for her beauty blossomed." Non-Canon Appearances Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Linde appears as an enemy during one of Tiki's "Mirage Hunts" missions. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters